Capítulo I : A través de los tiempos
by mayritamia1419
Summary: CORAZONES UNIDOS Introducción Entre 2016 - 2017 la autora Mayra Mía Tejedo Rojas publicó una magnifica historia basado en Candy. Esta obra rinde homenaje a la hermosa y tierna historia de amor entre Candy y Terry, dándole el final que todos deseamos verlos juntos para siempre, además ingresar una nueva historia de amor jamás contada entre Aurora Grandchester y Stear Cornwel
**Capítulo I**

 **A través de los tiempos**

Han pasado 2 años de la separación de Candy y Terry y la maravillosa reunión en el hogar de poni, Candy continuó su vida al lado de sus mejores amigos en el hogar de poni

William Albert se encontraba dirigiendo los negocios de la familia Ardlay, estudiaba ciencias sociales y cuidaba a la tía abuela Elroy quien se encontraba padeciendo por una enfermedad terminal, sumergida en el arrepentimiento, de todo el mal que le hizo a Candy, la conciencia le remordía todos los días y no sabía cómo pedirle perdón

Archie se encontraba estudiando administración en la universidad de Inglaterra , mientras que, para la alegría de sus padres, Annie , se había convertido en la dama que su madre ,la señora Britter siempre había deseado, dulce por naturaleza y fina en sus modales era la señorita de sociedad que toda familia burguesa deseaba.

Los padres de Annie estaban felices por la relación de su hija con Archie Cornowel, no dudaban que se casarían lo más pronto posible

Después de la muerte de Stear, Patty continuaba viviendo en florida con su abuela, estudiando en una escuela la carrera de educación. En cada verano viajaba hasta Chicago para visitar a sus amigos, ella nunca se sintió realmente hermosa, además su carácter era tímido y algo inseguro, pero Dios le había concedido la gracia de ser dulce y amorosa, y esto la hacía atractiva.

Patty todavía no superaba la muerte de su amado Stear, y en su corazón todavía guardaba el recuerdo de Stear

Eliza Leagan por su parte, era ahora un miembro conocido y activo de la alta sociedad de Chicago. Alta, esbelta con ojos expresivos y una sonrisa insolente pasaba su tiempo entre bailes de sociedad, perdiendo el tiempo en eventos sociales de todo tipo, llenando así su vida vacía llena de rencor, de gustos superfluos y vanos.

Los hombres la asediaban no solamente por su belleza y fortuna sino porque confundida por su vida vacía, había logrado una reputación de mujer fácil que atraía a muchos cazas fortunas. Ella confundida e inmadura había decidido vivir sin restricciones de ninguna clase, y así tontamente vengarse de los dos jóvenes que nunca pudo tener – Anthony y Terry, los cuales siempre la rechazaron.

Solamente una cosa atormentaba su alma oscura, era la incapacidad que sentía de no poder vengarse de la mujer que más odiaba ,la que impidió su felicidad, la mujer a la cual culpaba de haberla empujado a vivir una vida Disipada , Candy.

Neil se había convertido en alcohólico, a pesar de todos los intentos hechos por Albert y Candy para ayudarlo, era imposible sacarlo del mundo del alcohol y las drogas en el que se había sumergido, era común verlo dando lástima en las calles ahogado en el alcohol.

Nunca había superado el rechazo de Candy, de no querer casarse con él, separado de su familia y sin el apoyo económico de Albert no tenía una razón para cambiar.

Mientras tanto Terry Grandchester continuaba su vida en Nueva York al lado de su esposa Susana Marlow, ya había pasado 1 año de matrimonio civil. Terry estaba resignado a su suerte, había empezado a aceptar su destino aunque sin amor, pero con un profundo agradecimiento al sacrificio que había hecho por él.

Terry hizo todo lo posible para amarla pero no pudo porque en sus pensamientos aún estaba Candy.

En el año 1914 la familia Grandchester, vivía en Londres, El Duque de Grandchester padre de Terry perdió a su esposa quien murió repentinamente dejándolo con 3 hijos hermanos de Terry ,el vació que siempre llenó la vida del Duque siempre fue llenado por el lujo y los encantos de una vida burguesa ahora solo con tres hijos, el Duque de Grandchester se había agobiado de tristeza, angustia, y lastima por el mismo , se dio cuenta que nunca pudo recuperar el amor de su hijo Terry y de la única mujer que realmente amaba la hermosa actriz Eleanor , decidido a recuperar el aprecio de Terry, ya no le importaba que la nobleza se ponga en su contra

El Duque de Grandchester decidió buscar a Terry mandándole una carta hasta Nueva York en el teatro Stratford, para que se reencuentren y ser la familia que siempre debieron ser.

Además mando otra carta a la reina de Inglaterra haciéndole de conocimiento el cambio de vida que él había decidido para poder recuperar a su hijo y a Eleanor, aun sabiendo que esto le podría costar su título de noble.

La reina de Inglaterra tenía una personalidad noble y triste por su pasado de no poder encontrar a la nieta, que su hija rebelde había engendrado y abandonado en un orfelinato, y ella no sabía en cuál de los orfelinatos la había abandonado

La reina vivía con su hijo Vicente Dogales el príncipe de Inglaterra y su nieta María Alejandra Dogales Wilson hija del príncipe Vicente Dogales huérfana de madre desde los 9 años

La princesa María Alejandra Dogales tenía una personalidad alegre, buena. Dulce, noble pero a la vez era insegura, caprichosa, en el fondo de su corazón se sentía insegura y triste de no haber tenido suerte de estar con el hombre que ella amaba por culpa de aquel hombre que le engaño y porque sabía que la nobleza estaba en su contra cuyo engaño nunca le permitió darse la oportunidad a ningún hombre que se le acercaba ese hombre que ella amo es William Albert Ardlay que a pesar de ser una dama inglesa estudiaba y trabajaba la carrera de ciencias sociales

El empleado Jaime García se acercó a la reina Dogales para entregarle la carta que el Duque de Grandchester había mandado

La reina se puso a leer la carta que decía

 **Agosto 10 de 1914**

 **Mí muy querida reina Beatriz Dogales**

 **Espero que entienda los motivos por el cual le escribo esta carta mi querida reina**

 **Me gustaría informarle que he decidido tener un cambio de vida lejos de la influencia clase social porque he decidido recuperar el amor de mi hijo Terry y de la mujer que amo Eleanor**

 **Sé que esta decisión incomoda mucho mi lugar en la nobleza como duque, pero si usted no está de acuerdo con mi cambio de vida**

 **Respetare su decisión renunciando mis vienes y a mis títulos de nobleza**

 **Si por el contrario aun crees que este viejo pariente tuyo merece ser feliz recuperando el amor de su hijo, por favor mi querida reina encuéntrame hoy a las siete de la noche en mi casa**

 **Si n0 acude a la cita, respetare su decisión y jamás nos volveremos a ver por el resto de mi vida**

 **Con cariño**

 **Duque Richard Grandchester**

Cuando la reina termino de leer se alegró mucho por la decisión del Duque de Grandchester para poder recuperar el amor de su hijo Terry al quien ella lo quería como si fuera su propio nieto a pesar que no le cae bien la hermosa actriz Eleanor Baker pero al final tendrá que aceptarla como la futura esposa del Duque de Grandchester porque es la madre de Terry, por su sobrino haría cualquier cosa para que regrese a Londres

A las siete de la noche la reina acude ir a la casa del duque donde le encuentra sentado en uno de los sillones de su sala

La reina al verlo se atreve a decir _ leí tu carta, así que estás dispuesto a renunciar todo por recuperar a Terry

Duque de Grandchester_ si usted no acepta mi cambio de vida renunciare todo por mi felicidad

Reina Dogales_ no tienes que renunciar nada mi querido Richard me parece que estás haciendo lo correcto en recuperar a tu hijo Terry porque yo también lo extraño mucho

Duque de Grandchester_ gracias

Reina Dogales_ por Eleanor, tu sabes bien que no es de la nobleza, pero si es tu felicidad de casarte con ella respetare tu decisión

Duque de Grandchester_ gracias mi reina

Reina Dogales_ lo hago porque yo también he cometido errores en el pasado nunca supe comprender a mi hija Mirian que no sé nada de ella y con el tiempo me entere que ella había muerto teniendo una hija que había abandono en un orfanato y no sé dónde encontrarla y aun no pierdo las esperanzas de encontrar a mi nieta

Duque de Grandchester_ todos tenemos que tener esperanzas de encontrar lo que alguna vez perdimos

El duque se sintió muy agradecido con la reina Dogales por haber comprendido el dolor de su corazón

Mientras tanto en esa misma noche en la mansión de los Ardlay de Lakewood, la tía abuela Elory se encontraba muy delicada de salud por su enfermedad llamo a Albert para que buscara a Candy y poder pedirla perdón

Archie _ ¿Qué le pasa a la tía abuela?

Annie_ está muy mal de salud

Albert _ buscare a Candy, ella es enfermera y es la única persona que nos puede ayudar en esos momentos tan dolorosos

En ese mismo momento Albert mando al mayordomo George ir a buscar a Candy en el hogar de Poni para traerla de vuelta a la casa de los Ardlay

Por otra parte La tía abuela Elroy estaba particularmente preocupada porque Candy estaba aún soltera y sin compromiso formal

La señora Elroy lo único que quería es que Candy encontrara el amor porque para ella no le gusto el supuesto rompimiento del compromiso con Neil pero había comprendido que ese matrimonio era absurdo porque aun amaba a Terry

Albert por su parte, estaba preocupado por la soledad de Candy porque dentro de su corazón se sentía enamorado de ella, no encontraba palabras para expresar sus sentimientos personales

Por otra parte sabía muy bien que Candy no es la mujer que deseaba porque había decidido estar sola

Dentro de su corazón Albert ya había aceptado que Candy jamás será suya porque es como su hija y también porque sus sentimientos jamás serán correspondidos

Que lo único que esperaba Albert de Candy es que algún día encontrara el amor que había perdido ya dos veces en su corta vida, el a pesar del amor que siente por Candy solo quería que encontrara la felicidad de un hombre que la ame como se lo merece

…


End file.
